


Even sunday is a fun day with you.

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [6]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: They say on the seventh day even God took a break.(Or, a lazy sunday in the Land of the Unknown)





	Even sunday is a fun day with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Tumblr from a 30-days-of-OTP prompt challenge. Prompt: Lazy Morning

The sun is rising, she can feel it in her bones even if sunlight is not a thing that reaches her realm. It’s rising somewhere in the land of the living (Then again, isn’t it always?) and it’s time for her to start the day. La Noche tries to untangle herself from the heavy knitted comforters, rolling onto her side. Oh, hell with it, ten more minutes…

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be awake this early,  _mi Luna_ ”

“Who says I’m awake?” she mumbles from under the comforters, going back to a stasis-like state between asleep and awake for a few minutes before speaking again “You’re still here?”

He hums amusedly.

“I  _am_  your husband, you know”

“No- I mean” she wiggles a little, just enough so that her face peeks out of the comforter and she yawns. El Chamuco is sitting on the bed still in his sleeping robe, a cup of something steamy in his hand and his beard still tangles “You normally leave early”

“Not today”

“You felt like misbehaving?” she playfully chides.

“I felt like doing what I do every sunday” 

“Sunday?” La Noche repeats in a blissful tone, before rolling to the other side, wrapping herself more tightly with the comforter “Ohh, thank the Gods, that means I don’t have to get up if I don’t want to”

This time El Chamuco does openly laugh, before settling down behind her, surrounding her with one arm and one wing.

“Staying in bed all day does sound like a plan” he says somewhere behind the mess that her hair currently is. She grins.

“Of course, that doesn’t necessarily mean we’ll be sleeping all the time”

“Of course”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary reference to Rodrigo Rojas' "Domingo"


End file.
